coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7787 (26th January 2012)
Plot As Tracy wallows in self-pity, Deirdre wishes that she'd never got dragged into her web of deceit. Anne reminds Frank he's meeting a customer, Martin, for dinner. Gail's upset at the thought of Nick moving into Victoria Court and makes him promise that he'll come round for Sunday lunch. Tracy begs Steve to give her a chance but he tells her that she's a manipulative, lying cow and he's going to talk to his solicitor about getting their marriage annulled. Rita and Dennis uncover Norris's sham piano playing and realise that Mary's keyboard plays by itself. However, Sylvia hears him "practising" and is impressed. Ken is angry with Tracy over her malicious lies and equally unimpressed with Deirdre for going along with it. Peter lies to Leanne and tells her that he's meeting some mates at the dog track. He heads off to a restaurant to meet Carla. Jason tells Eileen that he's changed his mind and he admires her for supporting Paul as a friend. However when he discovers that Paul stayed the night while his ill wife is in a home, he's appalled at the pair of them. Carla is horrified to see Martin, an old business acquaintance, in the restaurant. Martin tells her that he's meeting Frank. Carla makes her excuses and flees from the restaurant. Kylie and David attend Max's parents' evening at the school. Brian lectures them about the importance of a healthy diet and they leave in a huff. Carla finds Peter parking the car and quickly jumps in, telling him to drive away as fast as possible before Frank turns up and spots them together. Sitting in his car, Frank witnesses the whole encounter. Steve and Ken console each other over their dealings with Tracy. Frank tells Sally how he's got Trish, his private detective, back on the case and he reckons they now have the evidence they need of Peter and Carla's affair. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Martin - Michael Roy Andrew Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Corridor *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Alonso's Restaurant - Interior and exterior *Road near Alonso's Restaurant *Foster's - Factory floor *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Carla head to a restaurant, only to find Frank has arranged to meet a client there; Tracy urges Steve to work through their problems; and Kylie clashes with Brian. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,290,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes